The present invention relates to axial flow rotary separators of the type which may be used in a combine harvester and in which crop material is propelled downstream in a generally helical path while being processed within a separator housing and more particularly to an improved internal guide vane arrangement for the separator housing.
It is well known to provide a housing for receiving a threshing and separating rotor with, secured to the inside of the housing, numerous guide vanes or bars which are arranged in a helical configuration. Conventionally, the guide vanes are fixed so that the rate of throughput of crop material can be varied only by changing the speed of rotation of the rotor.
It is also known to mount guide vanes with a fastening arrangement including an alternate set of mounting holes which permit the helical angle of the vane with respect to the separator housing to be adjusted to a second position so that the rate of axial progression of the crop material through the housing is changed. However, the adjustment possible with this design is limited to only two distinct positions and is inconvenient to make.